darkskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
DROID SYSTEM
The system command is similar to the monk/assassin's "fightstyle" command, in that you can choose a limited number of abilities that will activate automatically in combat later. Each system has an associated power cost; some may cost 5 power, others 10. Every droid has 100 total power points to spend which limits the number of systems that can be running at the same time. Power regenerates at the rate of 0.3 power/second, both in and out of combat. *'Haze': Some systems, when activated together, create a synergistic effect, enhancing each others' abilities or creating an additional effect. Though the official documentation claims you don't get a message when a haze takes place, you actually do: "You detect that this system works efficiently with another." Activating Phantom and Shadow is an example of a haze; phantom allows you to dodge more attacks and shadow ups phantom's success rate. *'Override': Some systems cannot be activated together, such as siphon and eyelasers. Activating one system will automatically deactivate the other if it is on, and vice-versa. *Overloading: You can go below 0 power, all the way to -10 if necessary. DarkSkies documentation claims that going below 0 "may decrease the effectiveness of systems and will hinder in your ability to regenerate." Delightfully vague, isn't it? If you need to activate one additional system quickly and then turn it off before combat, do it even if it knocks you under 0. For example you can activate shadow to use darkness, activate darkness, then deactivate shadow and darkness will remain. If activating a system would push you below -10, you will get an error message and the system will fail. Using photon blast will not push you below 0 power, and will fail when you reach 4 or less power. *Configure: You can create various "sets" of systems that you can save and use later against specific classes. Use setup # (system name), exactly as you would using the system command. Once your setup is ready, using configure # will go through your systems one by one, shutting off or turning them on as appropriate. What's nice about changing your system this way is you don't suffer any lag while your system configures, and you can move around, attack, and otherwise act normally. You're still very likely to lose, though, if you come into a combat with the wrong setup because of the time it takes for configure to complete. Systems Much of this information was contributed by the player Blasphemy, sent to brbrainerd via e-mail. Thank him if you see him! Accelerator You begin pumping more adrenalin from your accelerator system. *Cost: 15 *Location: Arms *Haze: None *Override: Siphon Similiar to haste, this system adds 2 attacks vs mobs, 1 vs players. This is a normal melee attack and can be dodged/parried. Antilight You deploy an antilight satellite. *Cost: 5 *Location: *Haze: Lightcloak *Override: This ability causes night to fall on your room. See the haze section for info on droid class invisibility. Autosuction Vaccuum suction forms beneath each foot. *Cost: 10 *Location: Legs *Haze: *Override: Distortion Adds a 50% failure rate to your opponent's chance to flee. I'm told. It seems like what it really should do is prevent your opponent from making *you* flee, but I'll need to conduct more testing to know. Barrier You begin powering a barrier around yourself. *Cost: 15 *Location: *Haze: *Override: Hydrovex Provides a 7.5% damage reduction, similar to sleeves arti. Bioweapons Your stun tubes fill with nerve poison. *Cost: 10 *Location: *Haze: Nervegas ads 1 attack, venomspit syncs with nervegas with unknown benefits *Override: Allows use of venomspit and web. On other codebases, venomspit is the core Droid midround ability, but my experience so far has been that if you just spam venomspit you'll lose every time. Venomspit deals 4 undodgeable attacks (5 with nervegas), lags for 3.5 seconds, poisons your opponent, and does not appear to lag, knock down, or push the opponent despite the flavor text. Only does about 5k damage the first time, but the real damage comes from the poison over time. This damage is significant, and ticks for a small percentage of your opponent's total hp. Some builds might consider using venomspit once early in combat and then reconfiguring to blast. Cleanser Your cleanser creates a mist from your neck. *Cost: 5 *Location: Head *Haze: siphon *Override: This ability removes 30% of all dispellable effects from you each round, and triggers when new effects are added, removing beneficial and deleterious effects alike. This does not remove web, kekk debuffs, or shinobi fire, but it does remove angel renounce, uk aura debuffs, and werewolf debuffs. Distortion You mask your presence with waves of air distortion. *Cost: 5 *Location: *Haze: Hologram *Override: Autosuction Hazes with hologram and also adds a 50% anti-flee similar to autosuction. (that's what the "The distortion field slows (target) and you step in the way!" messages mean). Etherlink Ethereal waves pulse through each wrist's circuit. *Cost: 4 *Location: Arms *Haze: Mindlink, Simulator *Override: Similar to a zombie's sensing abilities, etherlink will provide information to the player when a player sneaks into or out of the room, when someone is invis in the room, when a mob or player is looking, and will show everything's alignment at all times. Hologram Your legs generate holographic distortions. *Cost: 10 *Location: *Haze: Distortion *Override: Pathfinder Adds +5 to the droid's dodge rating. Hybernia Your system takes on an eldritch glow. *Cost: 10 *Location: *Haze: Translocator *Override: Phantom Similar to Eyeforaneye; deals a percentage of damage done to you with every attack back to your opponent. Without kinetic and translocator, it reflects about 5-6%. With translocator it reflects more. Hydrovex Your nervous system floods with a constant current of water. *Cost: 20 *Location: Head *Haze: *Override: Barrier Increases your melee damage by 5% +1% each with each successive round up to a maximum of 10%. Kinetic Your nervous system begins converting motion into energy. *Cost: 5 *Location: Head *Haze: Photon *Override: This converts the attacks dealt to you into power for your battery (25% chance per hit from your opponent to recharge battery by 1); this effect is only useful in conjunction with the Blast ability. When activated, this ability restores your battery to full in addition to its regenerative effects. Lightcloak Your lightcloak bends the light around you. *Cost: 6 *Location: *Haze: Antilight *Override: This makes you invisible during the nighttime. See the haze section for more. Mindlink An electromagnetic antenna rises from your skull. *Cost: 5 *Location: Head *Haze: Etherlink, Pathfinder *Override: Allows use of the confuse ability, which forces your opponent to flee. It can fail even if there is an exit in every direction, however it only lags you for about one second, so it can be spammed. Hazing with pathfinder does not seem to improve success rate of confuse. More testing is needed to determine: *Success rate of confuse with exits in every direction *Success rate with exit in only one direction *Success rate with pathfinder and mindlink active, and with only mindlink. Missiles Your missile bays prepare for launch. *Cost: 5 *Location: *Haze: Seekerbots *Override: Allows use of the launch ability, which deals 10-14k damage with 4 seconds of lag. Launch costs no power from your battery, and its damage is not enhanced by seekerbots; rather, when combined with seekertag, seekerbots allow you to hit someone outside of the room with launch (as long as they are in the same area as you). Nanorepair Your nanobugs come alive and prepare the repair sequence. *Cost: 10 *Location: arms? *Haze: ? *Override: Accelerator Heals you for about 5k every 5 seconds, slightly faster than once every two rounds. Works out of combat. Awesome ability. Also gives 1 extra limb regen. Nervegas Your legs deploy nerve gas. *Cost: 5 *Location: Legs *Haze: *Override:Orbital Enhances venomspit damage, and adds a venom spit attack to melee combat. This attack is not a melee attack, and is guaranteed to hit every round but for less damage. Orbital Your orbital satellites return to your shoulders. *Cost: 5 *Location: Torso *Haze: *Override: Nervegas Grants a 1-in-9 chance to block a melee attack, similar to the ninja decoy combo. Use it in photon or missile setups. Pathfinder You active the pathfinder circuits in your arms. *Cost: 10 *Location: Arms *Haze: Mindlink *Override: Hologram Pathfinder increases your parry bypass by 5, causing your attacks to hit more often. Photon Your photon cannon expands out from your torso. *Cost: 5 *Location: Torso *Haze: Kinetic *Override: Allows use of the Blast ability, which does about 25k damage but lags for 6.5 seconds. It also costs 5 power per use, so you're forced to leave about 10 power free if you want to use this ability as your primary middie. Seekerbots The seeker system has been fully activated. *Cost: 5 *Location: ? *Haze: Missiles *Override: Enables the seekertag ability, which will let you use Launch from missiles on someone anywhere in an area. It also messages you when your target arrives in the area. Siphon Your siphon begins drawing out magic. *Cost: 5 *Location: ? *Haze: Cleanser *Override: eyelaser When used in conjunction with cleanser, this will heal you for every effect cleanser removes. I don't believe Siphon has any effect without Cleanser active. In my experience, for whatever amount siphon heals for, it's not worth it. Just use cleanse when necessary. Synchronizer A small gyroscope activates in each of your secondary arms. *Cost: 5 *Location: Arms *Haze: *Override: Enhances venomspit damage, and also allows you to use a third and fourth arm while active. For that reason, this is a part of all of my setups. Translocator Spacial navigation system activated. *Cost: 5 *Location: *Haze: Hybernia *Override: Allows use of the translocate ability, which functions as a lagged secondary recall. Can be used in combat with shadow antilight and distortion. Two System Hazes Antilight + Lightcloak Total Cost: 12 This will make you invisible without canceling in combat or draining mana/move. It can be used while pkcursed. It also can be used in Arenas to get the first hit in every time. Faerie fog will cancel the aura, but if fighting an opponent without a faerie fire weapon this might allow you to dodge midrounds that require you to see your target, such as unnerve and leech (good vs demons). Crystalsight penetrates it, Cleanser + Siphon Total Cost: 10 Heals 0.5% hp every time your cleanser scrubs off an effect. In my experience it's not worth it. Just use cleanse when necessary (even vs uks and werewolves). Etherlink + Mindlink Total Cost: 9 This adds the (MOB) tag to monsters in look and show's a character's name instead of "someone" when blinded or invis. Hybernia + Translocator Total Cost: 15 Translocator enhances Hybernia's damage; without trans, hybernia reflects about 7%. With translocator it reflects about 12%. Kinetic + Photon Total Cost: 10 Despite the fact that you receive a haze message, this is not a haze in the usual sense of the word. The independent functions of these two systems just happen to work well together. Kinetic does not reduce photon blast's lag or increase its damage, it simply provides more battery life to be fed into photon blasts, reducing the risk that you'll run out of power. Because power regenerates so slowly without kinetic, if you're going to be using Blast it's recommended you use kinetic as well. Mindlink + Pathfinder Total Cost: 15 This haze increases Pathfinder's parry bypass effect by 5, doubling its effectiveness. Missile + Seekerbot Total Cost: 10 This will turn your missiles into an area attack. Three System Hazes Bioweapons + Nervegas + Synchronizer This is a venomspit damage triple enhancement. Even with all of this, though, most droids prefer to use photon blast. Venomspit will set your opponent on fire without nervegas or sync. Testing need to see if poison comes with haze, or if venomspit uses it normally. Antilight + Distortion + Translocator This allows you to translocate in combat, making this one of the most powerful escape abilities in the game. Overrides, which is better? Accelerator <-> Nanorepair :In PvP, I favor accelerator. One or two extra attacks equates to 5-10k damage per round (roughly). Nanorepair heals you for 5k once almost every two rounds. Dealing 5k > Healing 5k in general, and in this case ~15k damage >> healing 5k. Autosuction <-> Distortion :Distortion because of its haze with hologram and anti-flee. Autosuction as near as I can tell provides no combat benefits, and I don't know anyone who actually uses fear abilities. Barrier <-> Hydrovex :Depends on the circumstances. Usually I do hydrovex just because most classes have better middies than you do, so you want to push as much of the emphasis onto melee as you can, ending the fight quickly before their middy damage catches up to you. Hologram <-> Pathfinder :Seems roughly even. Nervegas <-> Orbital :It's fairly close, and if you're going with venomspit for some reason then the choice is made for you. However the separation comes with the fact that your nervegas attack does about half the damage of your regular melee hits. For me that's about 2.5-3k damage. If orbital blocks even one hit per round (I've seen it do up to two), that's effectively a 5k heal. So usually I go with orbital. What systems don't haze? #Accelerator #Autosuction #Barrier #Hydrovex #Nanorepair #Orbital #Synchronizer